laytonfandomcom-20200223-history
Folsense
The phantom town of Folsense is a large but mostly desolated town in Professor Layton and the Diabolical Box. This is the final stop of the Molentary Express, and the majority of the game takes place here. Notable Places Folsense Station At the southern end of Folsense is its single train station. It is here that the Molentary Express makes its final stop. The inside of the dark and creepy station is lined with dusty 50 year-old pictures of Folsense. Atop the shadowy station, there is a clock tower. Rory is usually found just outside the station, in the plaza, waiting for his long lost girlfriend who left Folsense many years ago to return. This is also the location where unfortunate visitors to Folsense take their first breath of the hallucinogenic gas. Upon exiting the station for the first time, Professor Layton, Luke and Flora encounter the brightened and glamorous Folsense similar to that of what the images depicted of the town of fifty years ago. This strikes Layton as peculiar, as from the outside of Folsense, the town looked dark and abandoned. However, the city, up close, is seemingly bright and colorful. Once the player has arrived in Folsense, the Molentary Express is no longer accessible in the game. The Hotel Near the southern end, a little north of the station, the Folsense Hotel lies, taking whatever business it can. Early in their investigation, Layton, Luke, and Flora visit the hotel and and reserve a room for Flora when she complained about feeling ill. Krantz is the only member of staff left at the hotel as people started fleeing Folsense due to a terrible disaster that struck Folsense many years ago. As the game proceeds, Barton requests Layton and Luke's presense at the hotel to discuss Dr. Schrader's death. Once they arrive, Layton asks a few people what they see in the torn photograph they finished piecing together. Afterward, Layton learns something unexpected, but was necessary toward the investigation at hand. With this deduction, Layton proves that Flora isn't actually Flora at all, but is actually Don Paolo in disguise. Afterward, Mr. Beluga claims ownership of the Elysian Box, but Krantz stops him from taking it, as it is widely believed that Mr. Beluga, whose birth name was Fredrich Herzen, was disowned by his father Duke Herzen when he left Folsense some 50 years ago. Herzen Museum In around the center of Folsense, the player can find the Herzen Museum. After some time in Folsense, Layton and Luke gain access to the Folsense Museum with help from Sammy, who was thanking Layton for proving his innocence in the case of who killed Schrader. They go through the front gate and past the large water-spewing fountain and see the large glass doorway into the Herzen Museum. Once inside, they are welcomed by Grinko, the curator of the museum. While looking through the first floor, Grinko explains to them some of the town's rich and unsavory history. The old gold mine on the far west side, built by the late Duke Herzen brought the town it's wealth and glory, but Grinko suspects that there is some other secret that has been hidden for some 50 years now. While on the museum's second floor, Layton and Luke first learn about Anton Herzen from an old portrait of him, his father, and his brother. This portrait began to have Layton thinking of what happened to Anton, as the townsfolk believed in the story of a vampire residing in Herzen Castle. Nevertheless, he and Luke set up for the abandoned gold mine. The Gold Mine The gold mine is located on the far west side of Folsense. In the later chapters of their adventure, Layton and Luke find out some of the secrets, all eventually leading here. Inside, many machines and devices are found, each had its own purpose for the mine's production. In the later chambers, one puzzle can be found on the wall, indicating that the workers made up some puzzles to pass time. It can be easily inferred that no one has used this mine in a very long time as some of the switches and buttons are borderline inactive. At the end of the long path through the mine, a single large safe is found, covered in dust and locked. After Layton cracks the code, the safe opens revealing a single diary owned by one of the miners. This diary notes some of the most important events in the history of Folsense; of finding a new ore whilst mining, and that soon afterwards, people began falling ill and dying. After reading, Layton and Luke leave, and decide that it is time to visit Herzen Castle. Herzen Castle Herzen Castle is located on the far north side of Folsense, past the shadowy forest on the north end of town. It is said that a vampire lives there, but Layton still believes otherwise. Upon reaching the castle, they find Parcelle running away, having supposedly been attacked by the vampire and has just escaped. He runs off into town to warn the others. Nigel asks the professor and his apprentice why they are here and Layton answers simply as he wants to know more of the secrets of the Elysian Box. Nigel allows them to proceed and guides them to the room Anton is residing in at the time. Anton greets them upon their entering of the room. He calls them to the dining room and they talk about the box. Soon afterward, they are asked by Anton to stay the night, but Layton at first seems unsure about all of this. After noticing something odd in the guest room, Layton and Luke find themselves knocked unconscious and then find themselves tied up in a storage room in the bowls of the castle. Layton quickly uses his wits and escapes Anton's trap. Upon being released, Luke and Layton search the deep levels of Herzen Castle in search of some clues. They find a large gaping hole in the lowest room that seems to be a pathway into the mine. Knowing this, the two proceed into the ground level of the castle. Complete Layout Outside the Hotel Outside of the hotel on the southern side of Folsense, many bright buildings line up, creating a puzzle for someone searching for a night to stay. Opal can be found here in the later portions of the game. Sammy also rocks on in this area. Promenade The promenade is a small area in southern Folsense which is where the antique shop is. Layton and Luke find Katia being interrogated by Inspector Chelmey here at one point in the game. Joanie is usually found in this area as well. Upon an earlier leap of their trek through Folsense, Layton finds an old diary. Antique Shop The antique shop of Folsense is entered via the promenade and is run by Dawson. He takes in all sorts of items with a colorful histories at this place of antiquities. Here, Layton and Luke try and gather some more information about Folsense's dark past. Clock Tower Plaza The largest plaza in Folsense, the clock tower plaza has a small tower on the right side. This plaza is where many residents of Folsense go to get around the town. Both Niles and Derby are in this area and, at one point, Stachenscarfen makes an appearance. Cabaret The cabaret, run by Ilyana is found on the southwest side of Folsense. This building's insides aren't accessible, but the outside is. This is one of the many paths leading to the west side of Folsense. Granny R.'s Granny Riddleton has another one of her shacks located in Folsense. However, unlike the first two in the game, this one remains here for the remainder of the game. Located on the far west side of Folsense, Granny Riddleton set up a new home for her puzzle keeping. West Y-Road The west Y-road, north of the cabaret, is another one of the many roads in Folsense. Both Lila and Narice are found on this road. It splits off into two separate paths. One of these paths leads further west, and the other goes to the Herzen Museum. Museum Gate In central Folsense, one building stands tall, the Herzen Museum. This museum has only one entrance, through a gate at its southern end. This gate is where Duke hangs out and is locked most of the day. Northeast Path The northeast path is a small area, located in eastern Folsense. The path to the north here, is primarily guarded by Precious, an angry guard dog. The path down leads into a tall staircase leading down to the pristine Folsense restaurant. Eastern Side Street In eastern Folsense, there is a street that leads up a giant staircase into the upper levels of the town. This staircase is found on the eastern side street. This street is also where both the Folsense restaurant and the photo studio are. Photo Studio Inside the photo studio, Layton and Luke discover more of Folsense's dark history. A man by the name of Joseph runs the shop and knows much about the town. Northeast Alley To the northeast of the photo studio, there is a lone street that takes a while to traverse. It goes to the northern most area of Folsense as well. Along this road, one of Folsense's best bakers, Gertie is found, usually giving samples of her award-winning pancakes. Flooded Street Along the northeast alley, there is a Y-road that is completely flooded. Here, this alleyway separates into a garbage heap and a dead end. Garbage Heap One of the two areas the flooded street will take the player is this garbage heap. The name says is all, this is a huge pile of rotten garbage found in a dead end between many different buildings. Seedy Alley The other path the flooded street will lead to is the seedy alley. This plant-filled alleyway is found in the northeast section of Folsense. Here, Layton and Luke find some abandoned and collapsing buildings. Alley Dead End Around the end of the long northeast alleyways, there is a lonesome dead end, that Dogey usually hangs around at. This dead end also houses a single occupied home. Alley End Room The building at the dead end of the northeast section of Folsense, isn't much to talk about. It's ominous and filled with old crafts. This building is empty for the most part. Western Path The western path of Folsense, as the name suggests, is a central path in western Folsense. It is on this road, both the watchtower and grocery store can be found. Olson and Marina are found in the vicinity as well. Grocery Store At the western path of Folsense, Garland's grocery store is found. Inside, there are many cloves of garlic to ward off any vampires in the area. Unfortunately, the smell keeps customers away as well. Watchtower 1st Floor The first floor of the watchtower in western Folsense. There isn't much to say other than it seems abandoned, what with all the trash and storage inside. There is also a lot of garlic hanging from the ceiling. Watchtower 2nd Floor This is where Geoff watches for the vampire that apparently lurks in Herzen Castle to the north. From the view of the watchtower, one can see Folsense in its beauty as well as the ominous and looming Herzen Castle. Northern Folsense The northernmost area of Folsense. Layton and Luke go here once and encounter Parcelle, who is delivering letters all over the city. Broken Gate The sole entrance to the dark forest to the north. This gate also serves as a gate to the old abandoned mine located in northwest Folsense. Fork in the Road This fork in the road is the first area of the shadowy and creepy forest that is located in northern Folsense. There are two paths to take from here. The path to go left, which takes you to the old mine and the path to go right, which lands the player deeper within the dark forest. Forest Gate The gate into the forest. A carriage goes through every day to deliver supplies to Anton in Herzen Castle. Dark Forest 1 The first area of the dark forest. There are statues that line the pitch black pathway. On the ground, there is a lamp. Dark Forest 2 The second area of the dark forest. This sector is made up very similar to the first and has many glowing mushrooms inhabiting it. Another lamp is near here as well. Dark Forest 3 The third and final area of the dark forest. A frozen lake fills the ground and creates quite a puzzling gateway for the professor and his young apprentice. Here, Layton and Luke somehow slide across the ice in order to make way to the end of the forest. Dark Forest Exit At the end of the dark forest, a deadly mist arises. This is indeed the end of the dark forest and marks the northernmost tip of Folsense. Herzen Castle can be seen. Plot Chapter 4: The Phantom Town of Folsense (To Be Added) Chapter 5: Shadows on the Street Corner (To Be Added) Chapter 6: The Road to Herzen Castle Layton and Luke then return to the hotel under the inspector's orders. There, they see Flora, Katia, Mr. Beluga, and Sammy. Chelmey then states that one person in the lobby murdered Dr. Schrader. He also stated that the town and the Elysian Box were connected, and that the murderer had to use the Molentary Express to go from Folsense to London. Chapter 7: An Encounter at the End of the Line While trying to escape, they meet up with Katia in the Great Room. She tells them that they have to get out now and she guides them to the exit, however Anton catches them trying to escape. Anton sees Katia and believes that she is his lost love, Sophia. He asks her to be by his side again, but Katia runs behind Layton in fear. Anton then begins to think that Layton is the reason for Sophia's leave many years ago. He thrusts to stab Layton, but Layton and Katia dodge the attack. He then tells Layton that he can grab one of the swords on the wall to defend himself. The two begin their duel and the two begin thrusting their blades at each other swiftly and relentlessly. During the fight, they both end up at the top level of the castle and Anton begins to tire. He gets on his knees and begins hyperventilating. Katia and Layton comfort him, and tell him what is really going on here. After hearing what has happened to Sophia, he flies into a depressing rage, destroying some fine pottery as well as a chain holding up the chandelier. Upon breaking this chain, the chandelier falls onto the ground of Herzen Castle, causing the unsturdy, ancient building to collapse. Anton, Katia, Layton, and Luke begin to sprint out of the castle in order to escape. Upon their leave, they notice Folsense for what it really is, a ruinous town filled with abandoned buildings and torn streets. It is revealed that the bright and glamorous Folsense is actually an illusion caused by hallucinogenic gas emitted by the massive hole beneath Herzen Castle. The photos in the station were used in Layton, Luke and Flora's subconscious mind, along with the gas, to form the illusion of the Folsense travelers would see, the Folsense of fifty years ago. In reality, Folsense is very run-down and is completely deserted apart from Anton and Nigel. Sophia left Anton and Folsense in order to keep her unborn baby safe form the horrors of what has happened to Folsense. Anton made the Elysian Box as a gift for her, but the box almost never made it to her. It was stolen again and again due to its incredible value, however due to this constant stealing and trading of ownership, terrible things began to occur. Due to the hallucinogenic gas having traces within the ore used to carve the box, all who got near the box, were succumbed to the gas. All who got close or opened the box expected death, and in doing so, fulfilled their own grim predictions. They then leave on the Express, heading back to London Images Folsense 2.png|Courtyard Folsense 3.png Folsense 1.png|Going down a path Folsense 4.png|Stachenscarfen But, I just need to find it....jpg|Layton stepping into the glamorous Folsense Folsense Lights.png|Folsense lit-up Folsense Concept.png|Concept art of the real Folsense ﻿ Media de:Folsense es:Folsense Category:Locations Category:Diabolical Box Locations